


A subtle art

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Ending, Betrayal, Brainwashing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Filming, Gang Rape, Manipulation, Masturbation, Misogyny, Multi, Other, Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slut-Shaming, Victim Blaming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Brainwashing was a subtle art, one that not many mastered.He, however, called himself Master for a reason. It felt like all the things he did before, the hypnotising, the quest for control, was just training for this very moment, his greatest, most ambitious project.Turning the Doctor into a sex toy.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Many Judoon, Thirteenth Doctor/Ryan Sinclair/Graham O'Brien, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	A subtle art

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think this day would come but here we are. Please, I beg of you, heed the tags. This is dark. I did not exaggerate. It's fucked up.

Brainwashing was a subtle art, one that not many mastered.

He, however, called himself Master for a reason. It felt like all the things he did before, the hypnotising, the quest for control, was just training for this very moment, his greatest, most ambitious project.

Turning the Doctor into a sex toy.

So far, it was going surprisingly well. The chip he had planted into her head was still active, giving away her location and granting him full access into her mind at all times, whether she wanted to, whether she was aware of it, or not.

She didn't seem to have noticed it was there, just like she hadn't noticed he was there when he had pretended to be O. Fucking her then, it had been what had gotten this whole plan – his real plan – started. The look on her face, the utter devotion, the way she had let him deflower her, the blood running down her legs, the pants and moans... God, it had been beautiful, completely fooling her like this. She couldn't take back what she had given him that night, and he could see it eat away at her at all times.

A delicious mixture of control, humiliation and a quite pleasurable fuck, too.

He had wanted more.

And now he was on his best way to get it. A satisfying smirk spread on the Master's face as he leant back on his throne-like chair, watching the screen. The stupid pets had been fast asleep hours ago and finally, finally, the Doctor too had found some rest and her breathing began to even.

He rubbed his hands, leaning forward excitedly.

Show time.

As he did every night now, he sneaked into her mind, slowly changing her dreams and mind scape, while sending a repetitive message into her subconscious.

Aw, cute, he smirked. Dreaming of fighting Sontarans. Now, we gotta make it a bit more realistic, don't we?

He remodelled her dream easily, having full access to her thoughts and turned the scene into a grotesque orgy. It was hilarious, actually, watching her being fucked from behind by a queue of Sontarans, each waiting their turn with their massive, orange cocks, (a bit of creative freedom here, truth was, he wasn't even sure if Sontarans HAD cocks) calling her the whore of the universe, as she did nothing to fight them, nothing to flee, just spread her legs and take it all, riding their cocks, meeting their thrusts and getting slicker and wetter with each of their orgasms.

Along with the images, he sent her the programming she had received over the course of the last few months now, the words repeating and burying themselves into her subconscious. It couldn't take long, now, for them to root and spread.

“ _You're nothing. You're just warm holes to be filled. Warm holes to give others pleasure. You're the whore of the universe. Your only purpose is to serve us with your holes. You're not a Time Lord. You're a sex slave._

_You're nothing. You're just warm holes to be filled. Warm holes to give others pleasure. You're the whore of the universe. Your only purpose is to serve us with your holes. You're not a Time Lord. You're a sex slave._

_You're nothing. You're just warm holes to be filled. Warm holes to give others pleasure. You're the whore of the universe. Your only purpose is to serve us with your holes. You're not a Time Lord. You're a sex slave.”_

God. The Master shivered, as he rubbed his hard cock through his pants, smiling contently.

He simply couldn't wait.

It took another few weeks, until the first effects started showing and the Master, having kept an eye on the Doctor at all times, almost came in his pants when it happened.

It was the middle of a little Judoon witch hunt. People were shot left and right, the planet was under threat to be blown up if the fugitive didn't show up (which, the Master could only appreciate, these absolute idiots could always be counted on to do his work), and the Doctor was in the middle of the chaos, trying to solve it, when one of the Judoon announced that she should serve the police rather than stand in their way.

With a fast determination that came utterly surprising for everyone, including the Master, she tore her clothes off her body, standing entirely naked in a group of Judoon, watching her stunned. Her friends exchanged terror-stricken looks, trying to get to her, but were held back.

The Doctor's voice was full with desperation when she spoke.

“My only purpose is to serve you with my holes.”

The Master shivered pleasantly, his hands wandering into his pants, fingers stroking his immediately hard cock. This was it, the start of something beautiful. Did Judoon have sexual urges?

God, he hoped they did.

The Judoon she had been talking to, undoubtedly the leader of the task force, stepped forwards.

“You are offering your body to the Judoon?” he asked, curiously looking down on her with his little, blinking eyes.

The Master let out a sound between a moan and a laugh of pure disbelief, when the Doctor, to his endless pleasure, sank down to her knees.

“I am. My only purpose is to serve you with my holes.”

“Doctor! What are you doing!” the girl, Yasmin, shouted, trying to break through the line of Judoon and get to her, but she gripped by them, thrown back against her friends, who were watching with panicked terror, yet unable to take their eyes off the naked Doctor.

The Master smirked, his frantic pulling and rubbing quickening.

Oh, this was perfect. They were powerless to help her and the Doctor was offering herself up for the orgy of a lifetime. Oh, how many times he had moulded her dreams into this and watched... But the real thing was just so much better.

They scanned her, now, and a computer voice announced a 100% probability of stress release if used, with a 78% probability of success of the mission with less stressed men force.

That seemed to settle the deal. The Master watched with utter fascination as the circle around the Doctor tightened. Every single Judoon, ready to mindless follow orders, as was their way, tore their own suits off their body, revealing massive sized, grey, wrinkly cocks, ready to split the Doctor open.

Pre-cum was glistening on the tip of the Master's cock, and he ran his thumb over it, spreading it hungrily, as he tried to hold back.

One of her pets, the old one, seemed to come to himself, shaking his head as if awakening from a trance. The Master grinned at the sight.

“Doctor, stop! You can't do that, you...”

But her scream tore through the air as the first Judoon cock entered. No preparation, no warning, just a fast, tearing thrust and the Doctor's arms flew to the floor, bracing her on the hard concrete as the Judoon mercilessly pounded into her.

There were tears in Yasmin's eyes.

“What... what are you doing. Why are you letting them do that?”

“I am nothing,” the Doctor brought out under tears of pain, while wriggling her arse for more. “Just a sex slave.”

“What... what...?” Ryan asked, voice hoarse.

Oh, the Master could see the desire, the unwanted hope, glistening in his eyes. These pets of hers... they had potential. Potential to betray her for their own pleasure.

He was going to keep an eye on them.

The Judoon finished off quickly, systematically, a single grunt escaping him as he shot his load inside her, then pulled out to wring the last massive drops out. They hit her face and she licked the fluid she could reach with her tongue hungrily, not even leaving her position, not moving, when the next Judoon in the circle stepped forward and occupied her hole.

The Master came with a strangled sob.

A shame, he thought, as he hit the recording button and cleaned himself up with some tissues. So much material going to waste. But as things were right now... he was going to have more than enough for a life time.

The three pets couldn't look away as the Doctor got fucked by one Judoon after another, covered in splashes of their greenish come, it running down her legs, mixed up with the blood of the tears. Her upper body had fallen to the floor a while ago, but her ass was still raised, offered up for everyone who wanted it. People around them, the natives, had gathered, watching curiously. He could see the same desire in their eyes as he saw in her pet's, all of them, even the girl.

Give it to the lesser species – They simply were sex driven to the last. They were gonna use her, he knew it, all he had to do was wait.

And it would break her fully, break the last resistance that was undoubtedly somewhere hiding in her mind, trying to fight the conditioning, convince her that she was a worthless sex slave to the last. If her friends believed it... then why wouldn't she?

Oh, this was his best plan yet. Finally, _finally_ , he was winning.

“Come on, Doctor,” they said with hoarse voices. The Judoon had left, off to find their fugitive, but the Doctor was still lying on the ground, in a puddle of come, ass in the air. “We gotta take you to the TARDIS.”

Oh, it was glorious. They carried her off into her ship, wide-eyed confusion spreading on the Doctor's face. They closed the doors and took off and the Master simply changed screens, leaning back as he was watching them inside, getting hard again already.

Within minutes, the whole planet blew up, into pieces, ashes and smoke rising up in dark, black clouds. The Doctor watched it happen on her monitor, eyes glazed.

“I should've stopped them,” he muttered and her friends exchanged some looks, clearly not knowing what to say.

“Why... didn't you?” Yaz finally asked, voice timid. “Why did you... do that instead...”

“I suppose... I can't stop... anyone...” the Doctor replied, so deep in thought, she barely seemed to notice her pets' distress. “I am... truly nothing. Just the whore of the universe.”

Oh God, yes.... The Master gripped his cock yet again, feeling himself harden unbelievably. God, the things she did to him... he had created this. He had taken the Doctor, a God of revenge, the undefeated, the oncoming storm, and turned her into the universe's sex toy.

They exchanged another look, no one quite ready to disagree (Of course they weren't. The Master's laughter was manically. They _wanted_ her). They threw another look at the screen.

“Yeah,” Graham finally spoke, disappointment clearly audible at the edge of his voice. “I guess you are.”

They were playing him right in the hands, offering the Doctor to him on a silver platter and they couldn't even tell.

Ryan crossed his arms, anger glistening in his eyes.

“You let this happen!” he shouted. “You could've saved all these people! Millions of people! A whole planet fallen apart because you needed to be fucked.”

The Doctor flinched, tears collecting in her eyes.

“But it's... it's my only... no saving them, that would've been... what... what is my purpose?”

Oh, his poor lost Doctor. So conflicted with the two different ideas of her purpose battling in her mind. No way to tell, which would win, not so early in her conditioning, but her pets were there for the rescue, to finally help her never having to battle again.

“You said it yourself,” Yaz replied with cold eyes. “You're just the whore of the universe. I'd say that's all you are.”

The Master came all over his hands, a cry escaping him. They were doing it, they were breaking her and he hadn't even had to plant a single suggestion into their mind.

Oh Doctor, you picked well.

The Doctor's shoulders slouched and she nodded.

“You're... you're right. That's my purpose. I'm a sex slave.”

“Good,” Ryan brought out, anger still clear in his tone. “Because then at least you're good for something.”

Graham and Yaz flinched when he suddenly grabbed the still naked woman, threw her to the ground and spread her legs. He placed himself between them, looking at his friends one more time, while unbuttoning his own trousers.

They tried to look offended, the Master had to give them that, but between Yaz licking her lips and Graham unable to take his eyes off the Doctor's tits, it wasn't quite as convincing as they probably hoped it'd be.

Finally, Graham nodded.

Without wasting another second, Ryan pushed into her, his big, black cock spreading her wide open. She hadn't been taken in her cunt today and while her ass was still bleeding, she closed her eyes, letting out a shuddering moan, obviously enjoying this treatment far more.

“Look at that,” Ryan laughed. “She likes it.”

“'Course she does,” Graham snorts. “You've seen her today.”

“She's got another hole, you know,” Ryan brought out between thrusts, his voice contorted from pleasure.

Yaz shook her head quietly.

“I can't watch this.”

“Oh come on, she clearly wants it!” Ryan called out and Yasmin just shrugged.

“Yeah. I know. And you boys have fun. I know you need to... let some frustration out. But that's not how I cope. Curling up on my bed and crying is how I cope when a planet gets blown up.”

Graham nodded and gave her a careful hug.

“If you change your mind... you know where to find us,” he told her with a light smile and she nodded, tears in her eyes.

“See you later.”

Graham looked down at his grandchild, currently thrusting into the Doctor full-speed, her tits bouncing, her moans and cries filling the silence in the TARDIS and quickly pulled down his jeans, kneeling down behind her.

“Let's do this, then,” he grinned. “Been a while. Hell knows I could use a good fuck.”

The Master watched, head spinning with desperate arousal and exhaustion, as the Doctor's friends took her, both at the same time, Graham thrusting into her already ravaged ass without mercy, the blood an excellent lubricant to relieve his own pain.

He was hard again.

This time however, he kept his hands on the keyboard, sending the videos out to everyone who needed to see it. Tell the Daleks, he thought, because Davros smugness would be a wonderful watch. Tell her friends. Oh, he could only imagine the mindless jealousy driving Jack to have a good go on his new sex slave. He would be too selfish, too far gone to even consider trying to save her.

Not that there was any rescue now. He controlled her, could deepen her conditioning in every night to come.

The Doctor would be his forever.

After having sent out the videos, the pets were done with his new little toy, They had both come all over her, then left her on the cold TARDIS floor to take a shower. The look on the Doctor's face as she lay there, staring into nothing, it was simply priceless. He could see the ever-gleaming light of hope in her brown eyes slowly dying, as the realisation of who she had become finally sunk in.

They had done their part. Now it was time to take his slave home.

He teleported right in front of her, arms as wide as his grin as he crawled down to her.

“Look at my worthless little sex slave,” he muttered, voice lowered as he spoke directly into her ear. He didn't want the pets to hear and fight for their fuck toy. “I hope you weren't thinking about taking a break. My my, you've got work to do. Holes to fill. Cum to take. We've only just begun.”

“Master...” she whispered, voice hoarse from all her screams and cries.

“Precisely,” he grinned, before taking her in his arms, lifting her off the ground and teleporting them back inside his TARDIS.

She looked around stunned.

“You're taking me?”

“Oh, but Doctor, of course. You might be the whore of the universe, but you're still mine. I'll be kind enough to share you with everyone, but this... this is the cock you belong to...”

He let her feel it, then, his erection, pressing against her backside as he dropped her back to his own TARDIS floor. The Doctor lay, motionless, for a few seconds, clearly processing this new information, then replied, her voice flat against the metal grating, “Of course. Please use me. I am just warm holes to be filled by your cock, Master.”

He laughed, loud, manically, the sounds echoing from the walls.

“That's right, my little slave.”

Relief flooded him as he finally took off his already cum stained plaid trousers, pulling at the Doctor's hips, raising her ass up in the air yet again, ready for the taking.

Oh, how long he had waited... Now it was finally done. She was his. Forever.

He took her hard and fast, enjoying her tears from the pain, her little cries and sobs, let his hands wander down to squeeze her breasts painfully and hard, while he fucked her from behind. No need to see her face. He considered maybe gorging her eyes out, letting her stumble blindly through the universe, from one cock to another. Oh, her world would be nothing anymore, just the sensation of cocks filling up her every hole, as they should, as was their right.

He would do that. First, he had to make sure she wouldn't heal herself with regeneration energy, though. Best way, he figured, was if he just took it all himself. He could put it... to so much more use than her.

With a devious grin, he leaned forwards, grasping her hair to pull her ear towards his lips. “Give me your energy. All of it.”

“I have endless energy,” she retorted. “I'm the timeless child.”

“Precisely,” the Master giggled, happily. “And you'll give me all of it, slave. Only Time Lords deserve regeneration energy. And you... you're just a sex slave. And when you're really, really good... I will grant you an extra life whenever you need it. Just enough to keep you alive to be my slave forever.”

Like he'd ever let her escape him with something as simple as death.

“Now... give it to me, bitch.”

The air around them was glowing, lighter than he had ever seen before. A power rushed through him, filled him completely, that he had never known before. This was it, true immortality, true power. He could be anything, could own anything. The universe was his, and if it surrendered nicely, it could have the Doctor, as a little treat.

Loud laughter filled his TARDIS as he came inside his fuck toy for the very first time today.

It would not be the last time. There would _never_ be a last time.


End file.
